


Subterfuge

by Piff



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Nature asks General Winter for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge

“General Winter, I have a favor to request of you.”

Few people could come to his Fortress without him knowing, and fewer still announced their intentions first thing, without even a polite greeting.

“You do not care to come this far south usually, so it must be important.”

“Very important. Father Time informed me of a coming event that could end in catastrophe if not handled correctly, and it's very soon. Tonight, actually.”

“What is it that you need?”

“A distraction. Someone to nudge things into place without being obvious. I need someone with subtlety and tact.”

The General chuckled. "Or someone completely lacking in both."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Well, this has just been a whole basket of fun. But think I’ll be going now.” Jack twirled his staff around and slung it back over his shoulders. He’d waited until after the celebratory snowball fight, waited until after they got back to Santa Clausen, but now that things were settled it was time to be off.

“Leave? We must celebrate! This party will be of epic proportions!” North was already making plans with a great gleam in his eyes.

“Nah, it’s okay old man. I have to get going. Things to do, you know.”

Bunny rolled his eyes. “How dire can a few snow days be Jacky? We just defeated the Bogeyman!”

“Snow days? Oh no you mistake me.” Jack slowly turned to face him, the fabric of his hoody writhing over his body, changing texture and color until he stood there in full armor and intricate clothing.

“I’m General Winter.”

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, NO plans to continue with this.
> 
> Letting you all know I AM still alive, just have a few story lines that refuse to co-operate with me. Bye Bye Birdy seems to have gone into hibernation, but don't worry, it's not over yet!


End file.
